Seminário: Atari e Odyssey
Seminário: Atari e Odyssey Atari e Odyssey fazem parte da terceira geração de videogames que surgiram nos anos 70 nos Estados Unidos e 80 no Brasil. Os novos consoles podiam ser considerados um enorme avanço na área de games se comparados ao telejogos da época, eles possuiam alto realismo, recursos gráficos sensacionais e uma variedade até então impensáveis. Se pensarmos em termos mercadológicos, o Atari 2600 nunca chegou a de fato competir com o Odyssey, afinal seria uma briga injusta, uma vez que, o Atari possuia um marketing muito melhor estruturado e com muito mais jogos que o odyssey, mesmo que este tenha conseguido uma legião de fãs no Brasil. Histórico: O Odyssey foi um videogame fabricado pela Magnavox e lançado pelo Philips em 1978. Foi o primeiro videogame vendido para ser utilizado em casa. Foi criado por Raph Baer. Informações técnicas: · Processador: Intel 8048; clock: 1.79 Mhz. · Memória RAM: 256 bytes; 64 bytes no processador · Memória de vídeo(VRAM): 256 bytes · Gráficos: Intel 8244 custom Audio/Video IC; 16 cores possíveis; 4 sprites suportados; · Som: Intel 8244 custom Audio/Video IC · Resolution: 280x192 · Sprites: 4 · Sound: 1-channel mono · Game Media: 2K programmable game card Lista de Jogos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yv5VFKvdVr O Atari 2600 foi um videogame lançado nos Estados Unidos em 1977 e no Brasil em 1983 pela Atari. Foi considerado um símbolo cultural dos anos 80 e foi um fenômeno de vendas entre os anos 1980 e 1986. Pela primeira vez, um console poderia ter centenas de jogos, ao invés de ser uma caixa com uma pré-seleção de um punhado de games, como os anteriores. Como o Atari CX2600 teria os jogos em cartuchos, a variedade de games difentes era o maior apelo aos gamers. Joystick: Paddles: Driving Controller: Trackball: Keypad: Informações técnicas: · Bits: 8 bits · CPU: Variante do processador 6502 (Real: 6507) · Freqüência de operação: 1,19 MHz · Memória RAM: 128 Bytes · Memória ROM: 16 kB. · Resolução: 160x192 (NTSC) / 160x228 (PAL) · Cores: 128 cores no sistema NTSC, pouco menos no sistema PAL. · Som: 2 canais (cada um com um chip próprio) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxDGAopAgH8 Comparações: Atari ou Odyssey? Não é uma discussão simples. Dois padrões estavam em jogo: boas imagens versus boas idéias. Pode-se ver nessa guerra, por exemplo, uma espécie de prévia da disputa PC versus Macintosh, com resultado semelhante. Com mais de 400 jogos lançados o Atari 2600 foi o console de vídeo game mais popular de sua época. O console e seus velhos e novos jogos são muito populares entre colecionadores por causa de seu importante impacto na história dos video games e eletrônicos e também por seu valor nostálgico em muitas pessoas. O console da Magnavox tinha um diferencial interessante para o Atari: um teclado acoplado que permitia ao jogador entrar com informações de texto, e jogar jogos educacionais. O videogame ganhou traduções e jogos com personagens brasileiros, o personagem Didi, de Renato Aragão. No Brasil, o videogame foi lançado em 1983. Contudo o seu preço alto e sua campanha de Marketing confusa, que fazia com que as pessoas pensassem que precisavam de uma Tv Magnavox para joga-lo, prejudicaram muito suas vendas. Já a Atari investiu fortemente em campanhas publicitárias, comerciais de TV, revistas, entre outros, seu marketing era massivo e totalmente inovador para a época. Os comerciais de TV americanos criaram conceitos até hoje seguidos pela indústria dos games, como o paralelo entre realidade e videogames, a criação de uma central de entretenimento caseiro e diversão para toda família. Outra estratégia de marketing foi a aliança dos jogos com o cinema como nos games E.T. e Raiders of the Lost Ark. Por ser um jogo menos avançado que o dos concorrentes, Odyssey utilizava o marketing em cima do seu design e pelo fato de conter um teclado alfanumérico, afim de promover qualidade e superioridade. Suas campanhas publicitárias eram fracas, com um apelo futurístico tanto nas campanhas de revistas e televisão, como na capa dos jogos. Jogabilidade : O atari vinha com 4 joysticks que tinha apenas um botão e acessórios que podiam ser comprados separadamente como Paddles, Driving Controller, Trackball, Keypad e adaptados. Os joysticks eram de fácil manuseio e permitiam agilidade nos jogos desafiadores que necessitavam maior velocidade e controle. Quanto ao Odyssey, o console tinha um teclado, bem funcional e prático, e dois controles macios. Um jogo muito interessante era o Comando Noturno, que simulava um vôo, e necessitava usar o teclado quase todo. Era bastante complexo, inclusive era preciso um manual com as referências ao lado para conseguir jogá-lo. Existiam também jogos matemáticos e educativos, com palavras, em que o uso do teclado era o diferencial do jogo. Principais jogos Atari: · Pac Man ''' - Baseado no famoso fliperama homônimo da Namco. - 7 milhões de unidades vendidas no lançamento (1982) - jogo mais vendido para Atari 2600 - Em menos de um mês, foram vendidos cerca de 1 milhão de unidades, ajudados em parte pela extensa campanha publicitária da Atari, que custou 1,5 milhões de dólares - No verão de 1982, as prateleiras e estantes do jogo já começavam a acumular cópias não vendidas, em parte pelo número de devoluções. Os consumidores se incomodavam com as diferenças audiovisuais entre o jogo original de console e o fliperama. * '''Pitfall - Criado por David Crane em 1982. - O jogo alcançou detalhes técnicos inéditos, como uma ausência de cintilação, multi-colorido e sprites, em um sistema com um hardware reconhecidamente primitivo. - 4 milhões de cópias vendidas. * Missile Command - Criado em 1980. - 2,5 milhões de unidades vendidas * Demon Attack - Lançado em 1982. - 2 milhões de unidades vendidas * E.T. - Lançado em 1982 – fracasso de vendas - Apenas 1.5 milhões de cópias vendidas de 5 milhões fabricadas - Altamente criticado pela sua baixa qualidade e falta de claridade na proposta do jogo - Marcou o início da crise da geração de consoles – “Crash de 83”, quando os consumidores passaram a preferir computadores Odyssey – ''' * '''Come-Come - Lançado em 1981, com semelhanças perceptíveis com o jogo de fliperama Pac-Man – Atari processa a Phillips, pois detinha todos os direitos da produção do jogo em console, o que os obrigou a mudar a aparência do jogo. * Didi na Mina Encantada - Lançado no Brasil em 1983 (versão brasileira do Pickaxe Pete) * Alien - Lançado em 1995 * Magnavox - Lançado em 1972 – primeiro jogo de console de sucesso - Mais tarde processou a Atari por violação de patente pelo jogo Pong, também produzido em 1972 Declínio: O início dos anos 80 foi um período de consolidação dos videogames. A Atari viu seu valor de mercado crescer, de 1980 a 1983, de US$ 75 milhões para US$ 2 bilhões. No entanto, cansados de terem seus trabalhos explorados, quatro programadores da Atari deixaram a empresa em 1979 e fundaram a Activision, a primeira produtora third-party do mundo.  O grande problema é que as fabricantes de console tinham um modelo de negócio cujo foco era justamente na venda de jogos. Os aparelhos eram vendidos por preços baixos, e o lucro das empresas construído a partir do grande montante de jogos vendidos.  Não existia, também, nenhum tipo de restrição de software nos consoles. De uma hora para outra, a Activision mudou a regra do negócio, e empresas dos mais diversos setores pegaram carona e mergulharam no novo mercado. Se antes o problema da indústria era a grande quantidade de consoles, agora o setor também tinha que lidar com a enorme oferta de jogos, quase todos de qualidade duvidosa. Os preços dos softwares também despencaram. Além disso, as fabricantes de consoles não lucravam nada com a venda desses jogos. O Atari 2600 foi oficialmente aposentado no dia 1º de janeiro de 1992, tornando-se o video game de maior vida na história de jogos dos EUA. Ele teve uma vida útil de 14 anos e 2 meses - aproximadamente três vezes mais que a vida 'normal' de um console. Mesmo com todo esse sucesso, a Atari passou por sérios problemas financeiros durante a década, ao mesmo tempo em que a Nintendo começava a erguer seu império Um dos casos mais emblemáticos do declinío da Atari começou na crise do mercado em 1983. Como o jogo "E.T" foi muito mal recebido pelos consumidores - ele é considerado o pior game de todos os tempos - pois não tinha nenhum elemento visto no filme e era praticamente impossível de se jogar, a Atari, reslveu enterrar seu fracasso comercial em um deserto no Mexico. A empresa gastou uma fortuna na época para garantir os direitos de fazer um jogo de videogame baseado no filme. Junto com os cartuchos de "E.T.", a Atari também enterrou 5 milhões de cartuchos de "Pac-Man" que encalharam. A empresa conseguiu vender 7 milhões desse game nos Estados Unidos, mas o resultado não foi suficiente para evitar o "crash" do mercado. A escavação, patrocinada pela Microsoft, se tornará um documentário para contar que um dos maiores mistérios da história dos videogames realmente aconteceu. O trailler de Atari - Game over pode ser visto em: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2xfuTRnpns Atualmente, graças a programas chamados emuladores, que reproduzem o jeito dos antigos videogames. Em menos de meia hora, é possível descarregar da Internet e instalar ambos os videogames (Atari e Odyssey) no seu computador, assim como seus principais jogos.  Alunos: Ana Clara Cavalher Anita Vasconcelos Bel Klar Luiza Marinho Natalia Brune Professora Ana Erthal – Entretenimento Digital - Data: 26/08/2014 - Administração 3A - ESPM rio de janeiro